Dissension of Harmony
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: Five years have passed since the defeat of Discord. Now, new events are coming to light that will reveal the true origins of the lord of Chaos. On the eve of two announcements of love and Harmony, Chaos will be reborn. It will be up to the aged ponies and their allies to defeat the greatest threat Equestria has ever known, Discord without limits and unbound.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare Night

**Chapter 1: Nightmare Night**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The product is owned by Hasbro and the ideas I suppose belong to Lauren Faust kinda but not really. Regardless, not me. The idea is mine though, so have fun on the ride.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle sat alone in her room writing, as she had done many times over the years. Five years had passed since Discord and Queen Chrysalis were vanquished. Neither had actually been killed of course, but they had not surfaced since. There were problems every now and again, but it was nothing that could not be handled by Twilight and her friends. Twilight gazed out her window at Ponyville and sighed. Recently, she had been alone a lot at night.

She knew she should be happy for the situation, but she valued friendship so much these days that it hurt to be alone. She missed him every night he was gone. She shook her head and looked back to the parchment. This was the fourth letter she had attempted to write tonight. The others were balled up and littered the floor surrounding the waste basket. She rubbed her eyes, fighting a headache that had been long coming.

"I wish to ask you a favor. I know Canterlot has specific rules regarding marriage and I know they are even more so ever since my brother's wedding, but I hope you will make an exception for my friends. They are as in love as I have ever seen two ponies. I understand that it may seem unnatural for them to be together by society's standards, but you have seen how happy they make one another. I hope this letter finds you well, just as I hope Owlowiscious does not wake you when he delivers it.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight laid her head on her hooves. Why was this so hard? They had been together since that battle with Chrysalis, everypony knows how in love they are. Is it so much to ask that her two friends be allowed to get married?

A knock at the door interrupted Twilight's thoughts. She strode slowly to the door, wondering who could possibly need her at this hour. For a brief moment, she thought he might be home, but he had a key. "Hello?" she called with a hint of fear shining in her voice.

"I am sorry Twilight Sparkle to disturb, this vision has me most perturbed."

"Zecora?" Twilight asked. She cautiously opened her door. The zebra stood in her cloak just outside. Her eyes were hidden, but her voice was clear.

"Dissension for your blood will bloom, bringing us closer to present doom." Zecora spoke in riddles. Twilight groaned, a familiar pain ringing in her head.

"What do you mean Zecora?" she asked with a grimace. Twilight did not feel up to this tonight.

"The past and future are set in stone. The greatest evil not to be overthrown."

"You aren't making sense," Twilight groaned.

"Like the Ouroboros he is born, through battle and time his deeds are worn. Should you trifle with the hand of fate, your life may end at an early date. No matter the harmony you seek to create, love will bloom disharmony and lead to fate."

"Just tell me what is going on, Zecora." Twilight begged, using her magic to life her friend's hood. Twilight stifled a scream and stumbled backward. Zecora's eyes were solid and ghostly white.

"The wrath of your firstborn's firstborn will burn the world in fire, you yourself leading your friends to the pyre."

"You're lying," Twilight stammered.

Zecora's voice became darker as she replied, a smirk forming on her lips. "When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take."

"Discord said that," Twilight gasped. The Zebra grinned brighter, revealing thick fangs breaking passed her lips. Twilight backed farther away against the wall. The door slammed shut. Zecora reared onto her hind legs and pounced.

Twilight screamed, rising in panicked breaths from her bed. The nightmare had been so real. Her entire body shook with the memory of what had just transpired. The door downstairs creaked open. "At least he's home," she thought to herself. Twilight forced her legs to stand still as she climbed out of bed. "Spike?" she called.

"Sorry if I woke you Twilight," his voice called back. She sighed in relief.

"It's okay," she considered telling him about the nightmare, but decided against it, "I was still up writing a letter to the Princess. Can you bring me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing," he replied. His voice sounded nervous, but Twilight tried to dismiss it. In only a few moments he was standing in her room. How the years had changed them both. She was now as tall as Cadence had been at her wedding and Spike stood easily a foot taller than her. Spike held out the water and Twilight took it with her magic. The cold liquid soothed her parched throat.

The clock chimed four times meaning it was now four o'clock in the morning. "Have you been at Rarity's all night?" she asked with a grin. Spike blushed.

"Yeah," he forced the words, "Twilight…" he began, but Twilight hadn't heard him.

"I'm still trying to find the right wording to ask Celestia to let FLuttershy and Rainbow Dash get married. Can you believe they've officially been an item for almost five years?" she trodded towards her bed.

"It is hard to believe," Spike muttered, "listen Twilight?"

"And even after all we've done, the rules are still the rules. I hope I can convince Celestia to change her mind."

"Hopefully. Twilight, can we talk?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult. I did doze off and I had this crazy nightmare."

"Can you tell me about it la…"

"Something about the firstborn of my firstborn. Can you believe that Spike? The only baby I ever raised was you." She giggled, but Spike was growing more agititate.

"Twilight!" He yelled.

"What's the matter Spike?" she turned and quickly met his eyes. They showed just how frightened he was.

He looked away for a moment, trying to find the words. His fangs dug into his lower lip. Finally he fell to his knees and cried, "Rarity is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway

**Chapter 2: The Runaway  
**

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing about My Little Pony except possibly some of my personal theories about the show.

"Gone?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "How can Spike be gone?!"

"He was," Twilight thought to herself for a moment as she saw Rarity's panicked expression, "upset about something when he came in last night. I tried to talk him down, but he said he had to go."

"Did Spike say where he would be going?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"No," Twilight admitted. She had asked her friends to come after Spike left. Admittedly, she hadn't taken the news very well and had yelled at him. He stormed out after that. She had hoped he went to be with Rarity, but the white mare's sad eyes proved that wasn't the case.

"Ya'll is worryin' over nothing," Apple Jack put her hoof over Twilight's shoulder, "He'll come back as soon as he's ready."

"And when he gets back we'll throw him a welcome home party!" Twilight rolled her eyes at Pinkie's outburst. She hoped they were right.

Rarity finally spoke up, "Would you mind terribly if I had a word, Twilight?" She paused for a moment and added, "Alone?"

Twilight nodded, "Girls, there is punch and some cake in the kitchen if you are hungry. We'll be back soon. The white and purple ponies took their leave, climbing the stairs to Twilight's bedroom. Rarity climbed onto the bed and buried her head in her arms.

"What if he doesn't come back?" She sobbed softly.

"I'm sure he will," Twilight sat beside her friend, running a hoof through her hair, "Spike always comes back. You know him as well as I do, maybe even better."

"I can't do this alone Twilight," she whispered.

"How far along are you?"

Rarity sniffled, "Four months. I haven't been to the doctor yet. I was too afraid to tell anyone, even Spike."

Twilight hugged Rarity, "If you would like, I can go with you to see the doctor."

"Thank you Twilight," Rarity's tone lightened, "but I think this is something I should do alone."

"If you're sure," Twilight understood the situation. It was almost unheard of for ponies and dragons to mate, let alone to breed. She had read about a few rare occurrences, but more often than not size intervened and made it impossible. "Maybe you should right him a letter."

"Whatever would I say?" Rarity looked up, loose tears hanging like sapphires from her eyes.

"Tell him how you feel," Twilight said soothingly, "tell him you want him back. All the materials are on my desk if you wish to use them and if you need me I will be right downstairs."

"Thank you Twilight," Rarity gave Twilight another hug and watched her friend go. Twilight stopped right in front of her door.

"And Rarity," she didn't turn, "we are your friends and Spike's. We will support you both in any decision you make just like we have supported Rainbow and Fluttershy." She didn't wait for a response, and escaped downstairs.

~~Pyria Dragon Camp~~

Spike had known about this place for a long time. Pyria was a place for dragons with nowhere else to go. It was established shortly after the last migration, with Princess Celestia's permission, just outside the western boarder of the Everfree Forest. One of the notable features of the camp was the Emerald Ruby Café. The name confused Spike, but the food was rumored to be to die for…if you were a dragon that is. He entered and a lovely blue Oriental dragon showed him to a booth.

Spike smiled at her. He hadn't ever seen an Oriental, Discord being the closest thing to the thin, wingless, serpentine dragon. "I'll have the cobalt in emerald sauce," he replied when she asked for his order. It was the cheapest thing on the menu and thus all he could afford.

"What brings you here, Spike?" a slightly effeminate voice asked. Spike turned to see the face of the Sea Serpent, Stephen Magnet.

"I um…I just needed some time away." He replied, not meeting the Serpent's eyes. "How have you been, Stephen?"

"Quite well, my boy. Quite well. How are Miss Rarity and the others?" Stephen noticed Spike stiffen at the use of Rarity's name.

"Good I suppose," he looked away.

"Want to talk about it Spike?" Stephen asked, slithering into the opposite seat at Spike's table.

"I don't know," the young dragon sighed.

"Not like the girls anymore?" Stephen questioned.

"No, nothing like that…I think I'm in love actually."

"Miss Rarity, I assume." Stephen smiled at Spike.

"Yes," Spike sunk lower into his seat.

"Well Unicorns in particular are really easy to love," Stephen grinned, "something magical about them and I don't mean their horns."

"I think…she may love me too Stephen."

"Do you fell that is a bad thing?"

"No, I don't. But…well she is older than me and dragons and mares don't usually go together." The waitress returned, sliding Spike's plate in front of him. He picked at it idly while she asked Stephen if he would like anything. He politely declined.

"Pish posh. Is Miss Rarity your girlfriend?"

Spike shook his head, "No, we're great friends, have been ever since I first arrived in Ponyville. I've had a crush on her since the day we met."

Stephen chuckled, "Did you ever tell her?"

"I tried to once," Spike recalled, "but she already knew. Probably always has. The others think of us as an item."

"Sounds like you may be a wee bit more than friends there kiddo."

"Maybe," Spike smiled, but the smile didn't remain long.

"Then maybe first you need to admit that to yourself and then you can tell her."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm scared."

"Why?" Stephen asked, toying with his whiskers.

"Well when we were younger it was easy. The little dragon and the teenage mare was cute to everyone," Spike forced down a bit of his food with a sigh, "now if we go out together, people give us these odd looks."

"Did anyone ever say that they didn't approve?"

"I could see it on their faces," Spike's eyes threatened to water, "so could Rarity. You know how she can be about appearances."

"I know how generous and kind she can be to an angry sea serpent who is trying to drown her, I think she could handle some awkward stares."

"I guess…"

"What do your friends think about you two?"

"Well Twilight is fine with it. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have barely noticed, but I assume they would be okay with it. Apple Jack let me have a picnic for her at Sweet Apple Acres so I guess she's fine with it."

"Then does it matter what anyone else thinks if your closest friends support the two of you?" Stephen grinned, "What about your parents?"

"Twilight is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother."

"Ah one of Celestia's Orphans?"

"I don't think I could have been raised by anyone better. If I had, then I never would have met Rarity either."

"Can I ask you a question, Spike?" Stephen asked.

"I think you already have," Spike chuckled.

"I suppose that's true. When you do go back, and don't kid me that you won't, who is the first pony you will want to see."

"Rarity," Spike responded truthfully.

Stephen ruffled the scales on Spike's head, "Then don't be ashamed of what the two of you have, embrace it. Whatever you do, don't play around with her and hurt her. Miss Rarity deserves better than that."

"I think we are a little passed playing," Spike mumbled under his breath.

"And why is that?" Stephen asked, his large ears wiggling.

"We…have been intimate. She was my first…"

"More than just friends for sure," she sea serpent laughed loudly, "and with a beauty like Rarity? A unicorn no less? You lucky son of a…"

"It's not that simple. She's…Rarity is pregnant."

"All right …" Stephen thought for a moment, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know …"

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know …" he replied again, a single tear falling into his plate.

"You've just made a new life, my boy. You need to understand that. Or is that pretty pony of yours just a plaything?"

"No!"

"Then are you going to be a dragon and step up?"

"I'm just … so young, compared with her … I didn't think that …"

"You're right. You didn't think and neither did she, but that isn't something to dwell on. You two are having a baby. A dragon and a unicorn. Do you have any idea how rare it is for a baby to be made between those two species? Especially out of love. It's like finding a cave of crimson diamonds."

"Wait," Spike stopped Stephen, "you mean that Dragons and Unicorns have had children before?"

"Well yes," Stephen replied, "it is such a rare occurrence because a dragon has to be about your age to be able to mate with a pony, but it has happened. With normal mares or even Pegasus, the children are called Longma. The oriental dragons coined that one."

"What about when a dragon and a unicorn have a child?" Spike asked with a curious gleam in his eye, finally feeling better than he had since he left home.

"That, my boy, is what we call a Draconequus."

Spike's eyes widened. He was about to make a reply, but a familiar burning filled his throat. He turned his mouth to the table and flames erupted, a letter forming beside his plate. "It's from Rarity," Spike stammered.

AN: I'm impressed with the amount of views this got in the day its been up. Thank you all for reading and feel free to drop me a review. On a side note, I have a question. If the country the dragons come from in MLP was ever named, what is it? Thank you all for reading, I hope you are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Serpent and the Rainbow

_Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", but the idea this story presents is my own._  
_AN: To my one angry reviewer, I had never read George P's 'Birthright' series, but after checking it out, I do admit the stories are oddly similar. To George P, if you feel I have 'blatantly plagariz(ed)' your work, I am truly sorry, but trust that my story plans to go in a much different direction now that I have time to write again._  
_To my other reviewers, thank you._

**Chapter 3: The Serpent and the Rainbow**

"Miss Rarity," Doctor Whooves called through the open door of his office. It was not a question, more of an attempt to receive her attention. The mare was in her own little world.

She shook her head gently to clear the clouds there, "Sorry Doctor, are you ready to see me?"

"Of course, ma'am." He smiled politely, a warm smile that seemed to wear away some of Rarity's unease at this meeting, "It is a pleasure to be of help."

"A request from the Princess of the Crystal Empire probably made it easier," she joked. This earned a chuckle from the colt as she stood.

"You are probably right," he patted her shoulder when she walked close enough, "but I would have been happy to aide you anyway. Especially after that incident with the statues in the palace garden."

Rarity grimaced, "Probably best not to mention those creatures. They were so posh and creepy with their weeping."

Doctor Whooves and Rarity both burst into laughter. He led her into an examination room near the back of his small facility. Rarity rolled her eyes playfully when Derpy entered behind them with a tray of medical equipment. "Rarity dear, if you would just lay back. Nurse Hooves, if you would place those on the counter. Ms. Rarity asked very nicely for privacy during her examination."

"Okay Doctor," Rarity and Derpy said together, earning a roll of childish laughter from the cross-eyed pony as she left.

Rarity took her place on the examination table, "Did Cadence tell you why I am here?"

"She said she didn't know," the Doctor replied honestly, "Miss Twilight couldn't tell her apparently, so I suppose this must be very private. What can I do for you dear? Are you okay? Sick?"

"Well no...just a little pregnant." Her white cheeks turned red and she couldn't meet the older man's eyes.

"Well that certainly is no cause for alarm. Just a couple of weeks if I have to judge by your size, not much growth yet."

"Four months actually," she corrected.

"Well that is odd," he patted her leg, "but not unheard of. Some prenatal vitamins should even out the little one's growth. Just have to know which kind. Will he or she be a unicorn like you?"

"I..." Rarity stammered, "I'm not sure."

"Oh," Doctor Whooves blushed, "I'm sorry. If you don't know who the father is then I can write a different prescription for you."

"I didn't say that," Rarity admitted, "the father is...well..."

"You can tell me Miss Rarity, and I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. Derpy always says I am bad about that around Mares."

"It is okay. The father is...a dragon."

"A dragon and a unicorn?" Doctor Whooves thought for a moment, "I am not entirely sure what to give you to help the little one's development in that case. I know the child will most likely be a Draconequuis, but it is rather rare."

"I'm aware," Rarity sighed, "I just knew you were my best hope."

"I didn't say I couldn't figure it out Rarity," he smiled. She threw her arms around his neck, greatly startling him at first.

"Thank you so much Doctor," she hadn't even realized until she felt her cheek on his that she had been crying.

He lightly stroked her head, "It isn't that much of a problem. I will just have to talk to Celestia." Rarity pulled back with a shocked and frightened expression. "I won't tell her that you are the mother dear, but a time will come when you do have to be honest about the creature growing in your womb."

'I know Doctor," she sighed, "just not yet."

"Well if you will lay back, I will do an ultrasound and see how our little one is developing." Rarity did as she was told and laid back on the softly padded chair. The Doctor spread some kind of jelly on his hooves and very gently rubbed it across her tummy. She jumped at the cold, earning a rapid barrage of apologies from the kind Doctor. He turned on a small monitor and placed a metal device on top of the jelly. An image appeared on the screen.

"Well, it won't be an egg-birth so that eliminates a lot of the problems for you," he began explaining.

Rarity stared at the screen, "That is very good to hear."

"And if you look right here," he pointed at the screen, "you can see that two horns are developing from the skull." As he spoke, in Rarity's womb the baby moved, moving its arm up over its face, "Looks like the little one is shy. We have fingers, definately Draconequuis."

"It's a relief to know," she smiled, new love growing in her heart as she stared at the baby on the monitor.

"Would you like to see if we can tell the gender?"

"Please," she nodded. The Doctor moved the device down.

"There we go. Your baby is going to be a..."

Back at the cafe

Spike uncurled the letter and began to read to himself.

Dear Spikey,

I am very sorry things happened the way that they did. I didn't mean to frighten you and I certainly didn't want you to go away. You are my best friend Spike. I need you with me to get through this. I am going to have the baby. I only hope this letter finds you well and that you will come back to us, back to me.

There is more, something I need to tell you, but a letter isn't the right way. Twilight puts so much stock in these things, but I have never cared for them. Cadence is taking me to see Doctor Whooves today. Don't worry, no one but Twilight knows yet. I want us to tell them together, but if you aren't coming back then I guess I will have to try.  
I hope you know how much you mean to me. The thought of not being able to see you everyday breaks my heart. I have never been able to lie well to you so I won't try if you ask me if I've been crying, so try not to ask Spikey. I'll have one of the dragons at the castle in the empire send this. I can only hope you find a way to write me back.

Love Rarity

"Judging by the look on your face," Stephen grinned while popping one of Spike's uneaten cobalt stones into his mouth, "I'd be willing to bet a plate of fire rubies that you just heard enough to go home."

"I..." Spike sighed, pushing his plate over to the sea serpent, "I was hoping she would tell me that she loved me."

"So she 'oesn't 'ant you back?" Stephen asked over his food.

"She does, she just couldn't say it, if she even feels that way about me."

"Kid," Stephen rubbed his claws over his temples, "she wrote you. She searched for the only way to contact you and used it, probably after finding another dragon she felt she could trust to send you the letter and not read it and who knows how long that took,"

"Yeah, but," Spike began.

"Don't interrupt," Stephen growled, forcing Spike to fall silent, "I have more to say and I am going to say it. Maybe she can't tell you she loves you, maybe she doesn't, but boy she cares about you. She slept with you, is having a baby with you, and wants you to come home. Now if that isn't enough for you, then this old sea serpent can show you a thing or two about fighting and send you on your merry way because I'll use all the energy I have left in these old bones to make sure you don't hurt a wonderful pony like her. You two deserve each other, now go to her. It isn't just about the two of you anymore."

Spike smiled softly, "Thank you, Stephen." He got up and threw a bit of money onto the table, "you eat the rest. It's on me. I have someone to go see." Stephen smirked as the young dragon walked away and out the door.

Spike rushed into the forest, the fastest path back to Ponyville. The sun was starting to drift low. If he hurried, he could make it back by sundown.

The door at the cafe rang a little bell as it opened. Stephen looked around and his eyes flashed green. Entering the restaurant was an old sea serpent with an orange and purple mustache named Stephen Magnet. When he walked to his table he happened to glance over just in time to catch a familiar looking pony with a rainbow colored lightning bolt as her cutey mark standing to leave. What struck him as the most odd, and dismissed his thoughts of knowing her, were her seemingly glowing green eyes.


End file.
